Cataract is a common eye disease, one of the leading causes of human blindness and one of the main diseases that severely influence the people's life. The main cause of cataract is the degeneration or sedimentation of crystallin in the lens. There are three kinds of crystallin: α-crystalline, β-crystalline, γ-crystallin. The γ-crystallin family consists of 7 members: A, B, C, D, E, F, S-crystallin. The previous reports show that the change of some crystallins may cause the lens illness and cataract. However, the mechanism of cataract is still unclear so far. Also the relationship between cataract and some special kind of crystallin is not reported.
Further, there is still no effective method to diagnose cataract early and to cure cataract by non-operative treatment in the art.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop new and efficient methods to diagnose and cure cataract, the relative pharmaceuticals, and diagnostic technology and reagents.